


Voyager Poems

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems about the leading couple of Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Path Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the universe, I'm just playing in it.

**A Path Taken**

The paleness of her skin  
reflected the moonlight  
shining through the leaves;  
water drops danced  
along the line of her collarbone.

Hungry his gaze followed  
the path the pliant liquid  
had just taken.  
Surrendering to his desire  
he slowly reached out.

At first his fingers travelled  
the sinuous road his dark eyes  
had just taken;  
soft lips only short behind.

Closed  
\- her eyes.  
Slightly parted  
\- her lips.  
Leaned back  
\- her head.

Abandoned  
\- in bliss.


	2. Lost

**Lost**

Words,  
sharp as a sword.

Glances,  
cold as ice.

Long seconds  
of shrill silence.

Turned around,  
the door closed behind.

Loneliness  
on either side.

The duel of wills  
lost by both participants.


	3. Downcasted eyes...

Downcasted eyes,  
a shy smile around the lips,  
cheeks blush-colored,  
framed by locks of fire;  
she stands there  
clothed in nothing  
but the silk glances  
his eyes weave  
over her every curve.

Dimpled, brown cheeks,  
a satisfied smile around the lips,  
appreciation-mirroring eyes  
partly framed by dark-blue lines;  
he stands there,  
five steps away from her,  
clothed in leather.

Swallowed breaths,  
fast heart beats  
\- the only sound.

Slowly closing the gap  
between them  
until his lips  
could touch her,  
sending her  
into oblivion.


	4. His

**His**

The eyes asked   
for the very last time,   
receiving the answer   
the heart desired. 

Starting with one stitch   
the needle drew,   
line by line,   
in the marzipan-colored skin. 

The last rotundity finished,   
the mark, in its simplicity,   
nestled to the hip bone. 

Eyes met.   
Smiles shared. 

Proud   
to have her.   
Proud   
to be his.


	5. Night

**Night**

Staring out into  
the endless nothingness of space  
where black was the dominating,  
the only, existence  
through the veil of tears  
who refused to fall,  
drying on the edges of the eyes,  
she stood motionless,  
but nonetheless not emotionless,  
hugging herself  
in a darkness,  
similar to the one outside,  
of her quarters  
hiding inside her soul,  
the place of a bloody, terrible battle  
between logic and guilt.

Shrill broke the sound  
of the door chime  
through the stillness  
even her breathing  
had not dared to disturb.  
Only her lips moved  
as she asked  
the unwanted visitor to enter:  
The battle was not in need  
of an additional participant.

His presence swept  
over her like a flood,  
threatening to drown her.  
Closer and closer he came,  
eliminating a distance  
between their bodies  
the minds had already overcome.  
Touching but not touching  
he stopped behind her.  
Motionless like she  
he stood,  
his eyes following hers  
into the dark emptiness.

After hour long minutes  
a hand raised,  
baring a neck  
for lips to touch  
like a whisper.  
The hand went down,  
so did the hair.  
He stepped back,  
turned around,  
was gone  
\- without a word.  
\- with more words than imaginable.

Silent  
a single tear ran down her cheek.  
She lowered her gaze.

And smiled.


	6. The Greeting

**The Greeting**

Tired he entered  
his code to open the door;  
stumbling into his quarters  
he froze instantly.  
The door closed behind.

Bare feet  
\- the ends of well-shaped legs  
leading to small buttocks -,  
slightly rounded belly,  
firm breasts  
that would fill is hands,  
strong shoulders,  
kissable neck,  
graceful jawline,  
sensual lips  
screaming out to be met by his,  
delicate nose,  
dark-blue eyes,  
soft, red hair  
\- a corona.

Hungry his eyes roamed  
over this vision  
\- her fair-skinned body  
clothed only in liquid pearls of moonlight -,  
drinking in every curve and swell  
as she leaned against  
the doorway of his bedroom.

A smile growing on his lips  
he stepped towards her.


	7. The Greeting II

**The Greeting II**

A coy appearing gentleness   
dominated his touch   
as he ran   
his trembling hands   
through the flaming locks of auburn fire,   
caressing each single strand,   
enjoying the sensation   
of the soft wires winding   
around his fingers. 

Enchanted by the feeling   
his affectionate movements evoked,   
she closed her eyes   
and leaned into   
the desperately desired touch. 

A quiet moan   
\- the first sound   
since the doors had closed. 

Leaving the red mass,   
his finger tips whispered   
over the jaw line,   
feeling the lissomeness   
of her pale, satin like skin   
down to the shoulders,   
following the line of the collarbone   
past the sides of the breasts,   
along the curvature of her waist   
to the hips,   
where they came to a rest. 

The stop in motion   
caused her eyes to open,   
her glance meeting his. 

Flashing a dreamy smile at her,   
he bent down,   
playfully captured a nipple   
with his lips and teeth,   
bit it tenderly,   
blew an aspirated kiss at the other   
before raising his head again   
to place a second one   
on the tip of her nose. 

He took a step backwards  
\- his hands fell from her hips,   
his eyes swept over her curves   
one more time, full of love -   
and proceeded his way   
into the bedroom.


	8. Understanding

**Understanding**   
_Silent Communication_

Unmoving  
her eyes stared straightforward  
\- empty.  
The lines of her face  
\- hard.

Her normally strong pace  
missed its usual confidence;  
an aura of loneliness and loss  
surrounded the petite figure.

The companion by her side  
she did not notice  
\- ostensible.

Silent he walked  
next to her,  
making a statement  
with his presence alone.

Halting in motion  
she lowered her head.

He waited;  
his eyes caressed  
her small form.  
Finally giving in to the urge  
to comfort her,  
he reached out,  
wrapping his arm  
around her waist.

One reticent tear  
escaped her eyes.  
Without looking at him,  
she leaned towards  
his proffered calm haven.

They moved on  
\- holding onto each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**They**

They laughed together.  
They fought together.  
They fought each other.  
They loved each other.  
They left by themselves.


	10. Until Now

**Until Now**

Shoved over the edge   
into the dark, deep ocean   
of emotion   
by surrounding happiness,   
that refused to reach her,   
she regaled on the feeling   
of drowning,   
relinquishing herself   
to the forces   
she had banned from her mind   
\- until now. 

She stared out   
into the blackness,   
focusing on the blue spot,   
which had been her guiding light   
\- until now. 

Next to her   
stood emptiness,   
the cold reminder   
of what had been,   
what could have been:   
the personalisation of her peace   
\- until now. 

She had been slapped;   
she had been broken;   
she had been crashed;   
she had been beaten;   
she had fallen;   
she had never given up   
\- until now.


	11. The Price To Pay

**The Price To Pay**

“Get out!“  
He had screamed.  
”Leave me forever!“  
He had cried.

Not one word  
had left his mouth,  
yet she had heard  
\- loud and clear.

He had betrayed.  
He had to pay,  
yet so would she.


	12. Before The End

**Before The End**

Kiss me one more time,  
while you still love me.  
Love me one more time,  
while I’m still here.  
Say my name one more time,  
before you can’t say it without hatred.

Tomorrow will mark the end.  
The end of your love.  
The end of my life.


	13. Shadow Lovers

**Shadow Lovers**

Darkness follows  
the curves of light,  
traces her lines  
with a touch  
that speaks of wonder,  
that reflects admiration.

Light possesses darkness.  
Darkness possesses light.

Absorbing the texture  
of the counterpart,  
floating, drowning  
in the sensations  
provoked by each other.

Joined as one,  
no end or beginning  
seperating them,  
they vanish  
into the fuzziness.


	14. Hard One

**Hard One**

One hard grasp into the red waves,  
pulling her head back.  
One hard stare into the blue pools,  
daring her to resist.  
One hard kiss on the pink lips,  
demanding her surrender.  
One hard tug at the grey material,  
tearing it apart.

One hard push,  
shoving her on the edge of the desk.  
One hard push,  
shoving her over the edge of ecstasy.  
One hard push,  
making her his;  
\- without question  
\- without resistance  
\- with love.


	15. There For You

**There For You**   
_A Communication Between Eyes_

What will I do without you?  
You will live.  
How can I live without you?  
You will breathe.  
Why shall I breathe without you?  
Because I shall be the air;  
surrounding you;  
penetrating you;  
always there for you.

Now and forever.


End file.
